Guerra no pacifico
by Angel of atack
Summary: Esse fic relata os combates entre os aliados e forças comunistas no teatro secundario do pacifico.


Guerra no pacifico.

Angel of alert

21:02 13/8/2004

21:59 23/8/2004

A União soviética cairia...Ou não.

No fim da guerra Urss desenvolveu armas nucleares.Porem graças ao um cientista que achou errado a idéia de Stalin lançar essas armas sobres grandes cidades européias foge para lado aliado.Assim ele contou tudo que sabia para os aliados sobres as bases e armas.Num susto tremendo os aliados iniciaram um assalto veloz contra base.Vendo a derrota iminente os soviéticos lançam os mísseis.Porem um grupo de especialista invade a base e ordena anulação a explosão das ogivas dos mísseis antes que acerte seus alvos.Rapidamente a Onu se revolta declarando guerra Urss enviado tropas de vários paises inclusive EUA que enviou tropas.Isso fez que Stalin mandasse a Liga asiática defesa atacar o EUA para aliviar a pressão da guerra na Europa.O alvo escolhido foi a frota americana em pearl habor.Ali estava concentrando uma enorme frota americana quase pronta para ação.

Rapidamente organizaram um ataque com submarinos e Migs contra o Pearl Habor.

Em alguma base subterrânea na china em uma sala enorme com mesa redonda com varias cadeiras.

-Meus camaradas estão prestes a enfrentar um gigante aparentemente invencível.Disse o almirante chinês Touji.-Porem esse estava ignorado nosso poderio desde começo da guerra preparando para esmagar nosso aliado e levar junto o regime de nosso pais. -Mas como vamos dar conta da incrível superioridade de unidades navais e seu poderio.Eles têm forças para nos varrer do mapa em um mês.Disse um coronel vendo ilógica do plano.

-Camarada, Eles não tem uma força aérea comparada a nossa, muito menos armas antiaviões com turbina a jato como nossos migs.Nos simplesmente vamos dar uma flechada no calcanhar de Aquiles dele.Num único ataque eliminaremos os seus grandes cruzadores, pondo em fim a ameaça nossas forças.Disse o marechal do ar com seu orgulho infinito exposto.

-Porem e se eles tiverem alguma arma secreta?Disse um general do exercito que estava se guiando por.

-A não ser GPS e chonoshepe os aliados não tem uma arma tão potente para destruir.Disse o Marechal.

-E os destróieres com lança mísseis no lugar ,dos canhões?Elas podem abater os migs?Disse um outro almirante.

-Sim.Porem essa evolução só esta no teatro europeu.Mesmo se chegar aqui vai ser em pequena escala.Nada grave.Disse Marechal do ar parecia estar surdo com orgulho.

-Senhor você não deve subestimar a capacidade industrial do Eua.

-Não negado essa capacidade.Porem uma guerra em duas frentes vai dar dor de cabeça para levar recurso militar para esses dois locais.Isso nos deixa tempo para contra atacamos e bem as defesas dele seguindo para nosso próximo alvo.Filipinas.Disse marechal do ar que no fundo queria ser primeiro a liderar um ataque contra América não vendo que logo Urss cairia.

-Bem acho que isso pode custar alto para nosso lado senhor.Disse um coronel do exercito.

-Nada de graça...Respondeu o Marechal do ar que depois disso parou de ouvir os problemas e começou imaginar uma campanha gloriosa.

Logo china e Vietnã reuniram forças suficientes para atacar a frota americana mal protegida na ilha.Seriam mais de trezentos migs e vários bombardeios junto com uma frota de vinte submarinos lançadores de mísseis longo alcance.Enquanto isso no outro lado os eua preparavam seus navios para atacar a os países comunistas da Ásia e depois a própria Urss.Para isso usaria vários destróieres recentemente melhorados com uma lança mísseis no lugar do canhão e vários cruzadores.E tais cruzadores para os asiáticos deviam ser destruídos imediatamente.Eles eram capazes de esmagar as fortificações asiáticas com tal facilidade que colocaria fim a guerra.

Enquanto isso os almirantes e generais americanos crivam táticas de avanço esquecendo do poderia aéreo asiático.Mesmo sendo pequeno comparo a da Urss a ainda era grandioso compara dos aliados.Na verdade os aliados ainda tinha aviões a motores não jato e os soviéticos tinham seus poderosos migs para lutar contra esses alem dos YAKs que eliminavam a resistência civil.Porem para os americanos ainda tinham algumas armas antiaéreas porem nada comparado as do teatro Europa.

Porem naquele teatro os Eu a tinha dois grande aliados mesmo inativos.A índia e Japão se preparavam contra uma possível contra ataques chineses e do Vietnã e norte Coreano.A Coréia do sul tentava manter dos lados americanos porem sabia que seria esmaga se aliasse militarmente com esse.

Alem disso a China queria aumentar o tamanho do estado comunista asiático para obrigar os americanos a atacar outros lugares alem da Urss.Isso faria o avanço aliado diminuir dando chance dos soviéticos remontar o seu exercito e contra atacar na Europa.Porem o objetivo agora era atacar pearl habor.

Pearl harbor as sete e meia da manhã...

Em dezembro no inicio da década de 50 vários mísseis foram disparado contra um conjunto de radares americanos que logo foram destruídos.Pensado ser uma falha no sistema os americanos ignoram isso.Rapidamente vários migs voando em uma velocidade incrível iniciaram o bombardeio qual danificou vários encouraçados e cruzadores.Porem logo voltando em grande velocidade começou a disparar suas metralhadoras contra os encouraçados e contra aeroporto matando vários soldados e marinheiros.Após isso uma outra onda de migs eliminou os encouraçados sobraram e junto com cruzadores.Porem como isso fosse insuficiente o soviético atacaram com bombardeios causando estragos tremendo aos navios maiores.

Após isso uma salva de mísseis dos submarinos destruiu alguns navios menores.Sobrado alguns encouraçados feridos graves mente os aliados decidiram investir em destróieres com equipamento antiaéreo para evitar a tragédia igual.Para os marinheiros foram vinte minutos no inferno.E com poucas armas antiaéreas decentes para destruir os inimigos.Porem eram vários e tão velozes que era quase impossível acerta-los.E vinham em grandes quantidades que eram impossíveis acerta sem ser atingido por outro.

E quando a segunda leva veio os marinheiros viram seus destinos.Alguns morreram pelas explosões dos mísseis.Outros afogados por cai na água e perderem a força nos membros ou até perde os próprios membros e outros morreram com tiros de metralhadoras.O único navio a escapar foi Uss-nevada que foi para fora da ilha central qual tinha um aeroporto com alguns P-51 incapazes de lutar contra os migs.Os que levantavam vôo eram atingido pelas próprias metralhadoras do seu exercito que caçavam os migs.Porem a ultima coisas que vários ouviram forma bombas caindo sobre os cruzadores ou som de mísseis atingindo navios menores na maioria de combustíveis.

Mas os destróieres conseguiram escaparam e suas maiores partes preparam para zarpar rumo ao um aliado chamado Filipinas.

Naquele dia o presidente americano foi ao congresso e ao meio dia fez um pronunciamento para toda população.

"Hoje ás 7:24 exatamente um grupo de submarinos da Liga de defesa Asiática atacou nossas forças no Havaí.Esse ataque surpresa foi resposta a força americanas que forma para libertação da Europa do domínio comunista.Esse ataque traiçoeiro causou a perda de cinco mil marinheiros e vários navios.Após esse dia será Infame eternamente nós declaramos guerra ao Liga de defesa Asiática!Não haverá mais navios comunista no pacifico!terminou o presidente americano com um berro.

Porem no outro lado o Marechal do ar fazia um pronunciamento sobre o ataque bem sucedido.

"Camaradas, nossa luta pela justiça social conseguimos mais uma vitória. A parti de hoje não haverá mais vitórias aliadas.Estamos disposto a lutar até o ultimo homem!Seus navios agora mostram ser lixo no fundo do mar.Seus marinheiros viram comidas para peixes.A gloria da estrela comunista esta de volta com todo seu poder sendo levada pela força aérea comunista!

Isso deixou o presidente americano enfurecido e mandou aplicar torres antiaéreas em todos navios ao invés de recuperar os cruzadores e enviar eles para Filipinas.Em uma reunião os almirantes americanos e alguns generais definiriam a forma de defesa da Filipinas.

-Bem acho que sabemos que armas devem usar.Disse o Almirante Turner.-Destroyers com armas antiaéreas, e vários ninhos de metralhadora caso eles conseguir furar o bloqueio.E quero duas metralhadoras com capacidade antiaéreas em cada.

-Bem nossas tropas em terra já tam preparadas para enfrentar o assalto chinês via ar.Disse o General Vandegrift tirando a boina.-Porem a moral esta baixa.Peral habor foi um massacre.

-Isso mostra que temos que levar a serio o poderio aéreo chinês.Mesmo não comparando aos soviéticos eles podem causar estragos.Disse um coronel.

-Porem industrias estavam preparadas para uma guerra na Europa onde já ta quase vencida não outro local.Principalmente onde a marinha teria que agüentar o tranco.Disse Almirante.

-Para isso que serve a armas antiaéreas.Disse Almirante Turner.Se vencemos pelo menos os migs as tropas os fuzileiros cuidam.Claro que Filipinas vai pagar caro já que isso vai destruir o território deles.Pelo menos não caíram em mãos chinesas.A

-Bem a sorte nossa é que china não tem porta aviões isso obriga aos caças usar tanques reservas em vezes de armas...Imagine se tivesse totalmente carregados como seria pior o ataque deles.Alem disso isso facilita nosso trabalho.Disse um outro almirante.

-Bem agora não é hora de imaginar e sim agir contra o assalto chinês a Filipinas.Só digo que seria até bom usar barcos pequenos em grandes quantidades com metralhadoras antiaéreas.Mesmo que fosse baços de pesca.Precisamos atrapalhar eles até os mísseis antiaéreos dos destróieres possam atacar eles.Essa nossa única chance.Disse Turner.-General Vandegrift cuide do combate urbano contra os pára-quedistas chineses qual passaram pelo bloqueio.Vamos fazer o maldito marechal do ar chinês engolir todo seu orgulho com nossas armas antiaéreas.

Após isso ajustaram os termos técnicos.Resumindo eles pretendiam fazer duas linhas.A primeira grossa feita de destróieres e barcos patrulhas armados com varias metralhadoras.Atrás deles teriam ninhos de metralhadoras preparados para os ataques via mar e aéreos.Alem disso tinha outros barcos independentes com metralhadoras para atrapalhar o avanço.Na vila alvo vários soldados tinham se escondidos em pontos estratégicos a alem de terem francos atirados por todos cantos.

Ja o lado Chinês queria algo mais simples.Mesmo com toda burocracia o Marechal do ar fazia o que bem quisessem com as forças chinesas de ar, mar e terra.Seu novo alvo era Filipinas onde estavam concentrado a maioria os destróieres americanos.Após isso era só mandar marinha limpar o mar e conquistar toda Ásia.Ao todo decolariam trezentos migs levantaria vôo junto com aviões que lançariam tropas chinesas na Filipinas indo atrás deles (isso mesmo, a infantaria era descartável para ele tanto caso um avião caísse estaria levando tropas não pilotos).Porem Eua tinha aprendido com Pearl Habor a dura lição do poder dos caças a jatos.As tropas eram de menos.Os caças eram o mais importantes até que Filipinas.

Quase um mês depois a China estava pronta para atacar a Filipinas e EUA já tinha mandado tropas suficientes pra enfrentar a china tinha muita munição de mísseis nos destróieres.

Numa base Aérea de Taiwan

-Camaradas.Hoje é o dia da Operação: Fim de jogo.Hoje a Filipinas se tornara o mais novo membro da liga de defesa da Ásia.E hoje o que sobrou da marinha americana ira ir profundo do mar com nossa Poderosa força aérea do povo.Ela que nascera para liberta as nações oprimidas dos poderosos qual obriga a população a passar fome.Eles que entram no solo sagrado soviético cada dia mais terá que pagar por tudo que fazem a gente passar.Hoje será o dia mais brilhante da estrela comunista.Disse o Ás chinês Wufei para um grupo de trezentos pilotos no mínimo e vários soldados de infantaria.

Ele sempre sentia muito nojo dos capitalistas e sua forma de tratar a população como lixo.Mesmo não percebendo que a mesma corrupção no seu país ele queria que o governo fosse não só pelo povo, mas o povo em si.Ele tinha muitos ideais bons porem era cego no sentido de não percebe o que se tornava no seu redor.Era simplesmente um soldado que avançaria pela sua causa até ser abatido.Porem enquanto vivo seria um motivo de orgulho para forças chinesas.

Depois disso os aviões carregando tropas levantou vôo.Após alguns minutos foi a vez dos caças.Indo a formação e forma lenta os caças estavam poupando combustível necessário para a volta.Enquanto isso no lado americano da batalha a forças já estavam em mar esperando o ataque chinês.Nenhum soldado arriscava ficar longe de sua arma.Seja nos destróier ou nas canoas usada pelo exercito filipino.Assim que Migs fosse visto fariam uma parede de ferro contra eles.Naquela batalha decidiria se soviéticos teriam controle do pacifico mesmo se temporariamente.Por isso os americanos fortificaram suas defesas na ilha.

Quando os aviões de transporte chegam Filipinas os americanos não disparam um tiro fazendo silencio total.Aquilo não tinha objetivo nenhuma já que eles teriam que cuidar dos migs.Esses comeram a aparecer quando as primeiras tropas saiam dos aviões.

-Marinheiros podem abrir fogo!Disse um capitão da marinha americana um navio começando a dispara com metralhadora seguindo por todos que estavam armados menos lanças mísseis estava longe do seu alcance.Essa era uma função secreta das os caças esquivando da rajadas antes ue perceberam uma salva de mísseis indo na direção deles.Porem mesmo com varias metralhadoras os caças estavam esquivado constantemente das rajadas contra eles e a maioria reservas o alvo que era os tanques de combustível.Logo alguns tentavam disparar os mísseis porem a maioria errava os disparos.Após alguns minutos de combate a os primeiros destróieres consegue ter mira de mig mesmo estando distante.O comandante da batalha (Coronel Authuer) manda não disparar até que 70 dos destróieres ficasse em pronto para disparar.

Em terra situação era menos grave.Mesmo a maioria possuindo granadas e fuzil Ak47 um pequeno grupo possuía lança chamas e atacavam brutalmente as forças normais dos fuzileiros.Já os franco atiradores tentavam diminuir a pressão desses mesmos estando em pontos seguros era assustador ver quantidade de soldados.Mesmo sendo vários americanos os aviões de transportes estavam extremamente lotados com certa de cem soldados cada em um para trinta.Porem eram vários o principal era manter segredo das posições diminuído grupo após grupo.

Enquanto isso os marinheiros lutam como podem.Mesmo com grande quantidade de munição a maioria dos tiros de metralhados era inúteis contra turbinas a jato dos caças que esquivavam facilmente.Porem isso dificultava travar mira para acerta os destróieres e cheio.Após alguns minutos os caças começavam a voar mais baixo e menor velocidade pra poderem disparar.Porem estando muito perto dos destróieres o Coronel Aurthuer mando disparar uma salva to total junto com fim dos dispara de metralhadoras sendo sinalizado por uma sirene.Rapidamente os caças não tiveram como escapar da salva de misseis que acabara destruindo 250 caças.

Enquanto isso o os francos atiradores pegaram um novo costume.Disparar em qualquer coisa posse explodir para eliminar os soldados.As vezes eram nas granadas outras em caixas de explosivos outras em tanques de gasolina civis que estavam no local.Após meia hora os soldados dos ninhos percebendo que marinha não precisa do seu apoio saiu com as metralhadora para ajudar forças em terra grupo chinês a grupo.

Após alguns minutos os caças bateram em retirada porem

-Nos mostramos ao mundo que os chineses vão perder essa guerra e o contra-ataque é agora Vandegrift.Para um grupo de jornalistas qual cobria os fatos sobre guerra.-Agora com fim da força aérea moderna da china nos avançaremos e faremos a guerra voltar para casa deles.

Nessa guerra a mídia era quase vital para qualquer país.Tanto reportes aliados como soviéticos se metiam no front para tirar fotos e filmes dos combates.

Mas a marinha e o exercito estavam lutando por maior publicidade.Até agora o exército estava na frente pelas ações diretas contra Urrs porem após essa vitória a marinha poderia recuperar um pouco da fama que perdeu.Alem disso para poder ganhar mais fama ainda era necessário criar uma guerra móvel contra a liga defesa asiática.Atacado e destruindo vários exércitos com velocidade.Afinal a Urss era estava cada dia perdendo espaço para os aliados.Para ganhar mais fama um plano estava sendo traçado com um ataque contra o Vietnã.O alvo era pequena base naval e dois aeroportos.O objetivo era capturar aquela parte do território do Vietnã como ponto de partia para um ataque bases navais e aéreas chinesas dentro do Vietnã no norte e na própria china.

Porem antes de tudo teriam que prepara um plano pra iniciar o assalto a base aérea.Ela tinha uma defesa de sua costa feita pro Torres tesla qual era mantidas por duas usina aos norte.Alem disso tinha uma base se submarino ao norte a qual era defendida por torres de vigias com lança chamas.A base naval fazia parte de um complexo militar onde produzia tanques e treinava soldados.Porem isso era de menos.Claro que local era protegido por lançadores de mísseis terra-ar impedindo um ataque direto aéreo.O jeito era mandar uma equipe de sabotadores via ar para usina depois envia um pequeno reforço por mar.Após o pequeno reforço os aliados atacaria a o complexo militar e após isso mandaria um grupo de artilharia para uma ilha perto da base enquanto alguns helicópteros caçavam submarinos.Esse era o plano porem com sempre nem tudo ocorre como previsto.

-Bem Almirante nosso ataque já está preparado.Disse um oficial da marinha.Nossas tropas de assalto via ar já estão prontas e o ataque anfíbio preparado.

-Ok.A forças de defesa do Vietnã devem estar avariadas.Disse almirante.Nossa campanha de ataques aéreos contra base comunista na Ásia esta surgindo efeitos pesados.

-Isso verdade senhor.Nossa força aérea esta causando mais danos que os migs chineses.Porem acho que sem precisar usar os tanques de combustível eles podem ser uma ameaça já que carregaram mais mísseis.Agora estamos perto da china os migs não precisar usar eles para se reabastecer.

-Eu não creio nisso oficial.Os migs são bons contra alvos lentos.Disse almirante qual não conhecia o poderio dos migs sem necessitar dos tanques combustível.

-Não subestime a capacidade deles.Lembro que no teatro europeu ele serviu como a ponta da lança do ataque soviético.Disse oficial.

-Não creio que ele seja capaz de causar grandes danos nossas forças agoras.Disse Almirante

-Cuidado no que acredita.Isso pode condenar a todos nós.

Na operação as unidades de sabotagem caíram no local exato e eliminaram uma patrulha vietnamita.Após isso eles movem para o norte onde um reforço via ar inesperado acontece: Um tanque com equipamento para distorce mensagens via radio.Assim não teria como contar o complexo militar ao norte.Assim eles puderam destruir a fonte de energia da defesas da costa permitindo o reforço de mais soldados e carros para depositar minas.Após isso as forças começaram a mover para o norte.Logo as torres lanças chamas começara a atacar as forças aliadas porem soldados com lança foguetes fizeram as duas cair retornado a ofensiva.Porem o comandante do complexo militar ordenou destruição de uma ponte que era única via para um ataque frontal contra eles quando descobriu o ataque vinha.Vendo impossibilidade eles resolveram atacar um radar ao leste para facilitar a vinda dos reforços.Porem sabem que o Vietnã estava engajando reforços para aquele local os aliados colocara minas perto da praia e movera para uma vila o oeste.Porem essa alguns soldados vietnamitas estavam esperado eles e contra atacar mesmo estando armados somente com fuzil de assalto Ak47.Após os aliados dizimar a milícia na vila os soviéticos contra atacaram mandaram reforços para praia. Quais foram destruídos pelas minas.Logo helicópteros aliados começaram a caçar submarinos e também envio reforços suas depositar as peças de artilharia na ilha qual bombardeava a base naval sovietica.Sem possibilidade de invadir a base sovietica os aliados mandaram soldados via pra ajudar forças na vila e um corpo de engenheiros para reconstruir a ponte e tanques via mar pelo sul onde os carros com mesmos locais onde tanques com capacidade colocar minas fora deixado.

Preparando pra se defender mando que todos soldados fossem para perto da ponte para contra atacar o avanço aliado.Rapidamente aviões Yak começaram sair dos dois aeroportos e atacaram a vila dominada pelos americanos.Porem ,os Yaks eram antigos e piltos vietnamitas era mal reinados fazem que aliados os destruíram sem muita dificuldade.Após a ponte pronta os aliados iniciaram um ataque com artilharia para fazer tropas inimigas recuar.Rapidamente Apc levando fuzileiros atacaram a base se tornado a ponta da lança para os aliados.Rapidamente uma nova ofensiva via pela praia ao leste do radar destruído dessa vez com tanques pesados e lançadores de isso os aliados tiveram que voltar sua atenção de sua artilharia e tanques médios e leves para essa nova ofensiva enquanto sua infantaria ataca as defesas a base.Após alguns minutos de combate os apcs tinha sido destruído porem os tanques pesados da base vietnamita também assim infantaria briga ponto a ponto.A usinas tinham virado local para franco atiradores assim como outras bases.

Nas barracas os soldados comunista cuidavam dos ferimentos de combate e voltar imediatamente a frente.No outro lados uma batalha entre tanques se iniciara um combate brutal pelo controle da praia porem graça apoio da artilharia os aliados conseguiram fazer soviético recuar sem causar problema para sua ofensiva na base.Porem após a queda da energia na base, fazendo assim que posições de lançamento de mísseis antiaéreo ficasse inúteis os aliados bombardeios limparam as praias e eliminara ultimas posições vietnamitas na base.Porem agora a missão era defender elas de assaltos inimigos.Até chegada da frota aliada.Chegar.Pra garantir isso o Coronel comandante da base colocou varias metralhadoras fixas na ponte e por todo caminho alem de guaritas e tanques na vila.Alem disso começou utilizam um sistema de radio e criou duas usinas no local onde as dos vietnamitas construíram defendias por tanques e metralhadoras.Normalmente os vietnamitas atacam em pequenos grupos soldados isolados porem faltando dois dias para chegada da frota americana um gigantesco ataque acontece.Cento e vinte tanques pesados apoiados por 40 lançadores de V2 inicia um ataque contra base americana.Helicópteros Hind começa da apoio ao assalto atacando patrulhas aliadas para facilitar o avançado dos tanque s e infantaria.Um grupo de engenheiro captura a as Usina ao sul.

Rapidamente o assalto continua chegando até boca da base sem nenhum problema.Então artilharia aliada começa abrir fogo contra os tanques que são obrigados a recuar e alguns dele são destruindo.Logo os aliados iniciam um contra-ataque.Apaches e Hinds começaram brigar nos céus enquanto os tanques aliados e soldados armados com lança foguetes brigavam contra os poderosos tanques soviéticos.

Rapidamente os bombardeios levantam vôo dos aeroportos capturados.Quando chegar na parte onde tinha maior concentração de tanques começa liberar as bombas arrasadas alguns tanques inimigos e vários soldados estavam com eles.Após quase duas horas de combate os a maioria dos tanques tiveram si abandonados ou estavam usando somente metralhadoras.Os canhões quase tinham derretido pelo calor das bombas.Agora os números de tanques estavam bem mais reduzindo e maioria dos tanques estava com combustível terminando.O combate às vezes chega ser corpo a corpo usando o cabo das armas, facas e se necessário os punhos.

Quase sem munição os comunistas foram obrigados a recuar enquanto só americanos estavam cada vez mais perto da base capturada com apoio recursos que viam helicópteros de transporte.Após isso a frota americana algumas horas a frota americana chegara no local.

Rapidamente portos recém construídos começaram a abrigar os navios.Rapidamente uma linha de suprimentos fora formados da Filipinas até aquele local.

Agora os almirantes queriam passar a ofensiva marinha preferiam atacar logo bases chinesas na costa do Vietnã e após isso a china antes que perdesse mais prestigio para o exercito.

Organizando rapidamente uma ofensiva contra uma base principal da marinha chinesa no Vietnã os almirantes colocaram sua frota no mar.Cerca de quarenta destróieres e dez cruzadores ficaram frente a frente contra a base inimiga sem qualquer submarino nas não existência marinha do inimigo os cruzadores começa dispara friamente contra usinas que logo explodem sobrando apenas escombros.

Logo disparos começam acerta para outro alvo: centro de comando chinês.

Porem algo aparece algo assustador no radar.Não de baixo da água e sim vindo pelos céus.Aquilo era uma armadilha.Certa de cinqüenta migs preparam um atacar.Dessa vez não leva vários tanques de combustível extras e sim muito mísseis.Logo o massacre iniciara.

Os caças começaram atacar os cruzadores qual não podiam fazer nada contra esses e destróieres tinha dificuldades de acerta sem tornar o alvo já que estavam mais velozes.Vendo isso os cruzadores recuam junto com destróieres dando cobertura.

Em manobra de zing zang os quatro cruzadores e trinta destróieres volta são e salvos para base.Porem uma questão fica sem reposta naquele momento.Onde estavam os submarinos vietnamitas e chineses.No mínimo tinha mais de cinqüenta naquela base devido a importância do centro estratégico.

Durante a noite uma reunião num local secreto entre lideres da Liga Defesa asiática.

-Pena que Vietnã foi sacrificado para tentarmos te controle do Japão.Disse um coronel.

-Bem porem o assalto a Iwo Jima começara hoje mesmo.Disse marechal do ar.-Nossa única chance de vencer essa guerra nesse lado é isso o eua perdera um grande aliado e depois era a vez a índia.

-Por mais forte que Japão seja ele não esta preparado para enfrentar uma ofensiva de larga escala.Disse outro general..

-Porem os fuzileiros podem competir com nossas forças.Eles pode ser um perigo incrível contra nossa forças sem não conseguimos.Respondeu o major.

-Porem a vantagem numérica vai ser esmagadora.

Na amanhã seguinte uma noticia aterradora é passada pelo mundo.China invade Iwo Jima.Ela cercara ilha com submarinos e tropas chinesas tinham fortificado as posições na ilha.Uma fortaleza para invasão do Japão.Mas uns grupos de fuzileiros lutavam contra invasão da ilha.Especialista em guerrilhas já lutaram contra os soviéticos e os chineses não pareciam uns desafios pra eles.Durante duas semanas o grupo atacou aeroportos recém construídos, comboios e radares chineses fortemente defendidos por torres de vigias.A única arma que evitavam enfrentar eras Tesla Coil.O lema era resistir a qualquer custo.

Durante a noite enquanto os soldados chineses os dormiam atacavam barracas com granadas roubam dos cadáveres dos soldados chineses ou do arsenal.

Começam a ficar ousados e a capturar tanques e outras armas.Sua principal arma era a camuflagem qual fazia escapar dos caças procuravam eles.Quando era helicópteros Hinds eles esperam passar por eles e disparava os mísseis contra retaguarda destruída o motor traseiro.

Porem mesmo eliminado ponto a ponto para cair à resistência inimiga eles só tinha quatrocentos homens espalhados em grupos de no máximo quarenta.Eles precisavam iniciar um ataque brutal contra inimigo.

Invadindo uma base para cuidar da frota submarina a o grupo utilizou lançadores de V2 roubados dos isso a frota chinesa ficou algo sem pudesse recuperar os seus navios ou muito menos recarregar sua munição.Isso fez que marinha real japonesa avançasse contra ataque contra os submarinos.

Porem a força aérea chinesa defendia bem a ilha permitindo reforços foram mandado para ilha.Cerca de um milhão de homens recém recrutados e cinqüenta mil só pra procurar esse grupo.Para cada fuzileiro tinha cento e vinte cinco soldados chineses.

Porem a marinha americana resolvera tomar a frente daquele combate atacando varias bases navais americanas.

Os fuzileiros pretendiam iniciar assalto anfíbio ao sul da ilha para ajudar nos grupos guerrilheiros.Os principais problemas eram posições de metralhadoras e lançadores de V2.

Faltando apenas três dias os grupos guerrilheiros aliados inicia uma operação incrível.Na praia existiam vários pontos com metralhadoras e lançadores de V2 feitos para defender o local do ataque anfibio.Utilizando as facas começa limpar silenciosamente alguns guardas.Procurando eliminar força que patrulhavam a praia.Aproveitando do silencio começaram atacar casa matas vazias com granadas para destruíra-las antes da invasão.Após isso começou a atacar os lançadores de V2 a longa distancia após isso corriam na escuridão.Após limpar a praia manterão posição contra os ataques aéreos e terrestre.A frase que destacou essa luta foi quando os chineses atacaram com tudo que podiam e os soldados aliados usado com baionetas e seu lider disse: Nunca lutei ao lado de soldados tão valorosos.Depois disso voltaremos para Europa onde faremos nossa vingança a todos do nosso que morreriam!Resistam ao ataque.

Após dias de preparam os fuzileiros atacaram a praia e rapidamente eliminaram as fortificações de grande porte com apoio de apaches e socorreram os soldados que estava atrás da linhas inimigas.

Do grupo guerrilheiro na praia dos duzentos soldados sobrevieram cento e sessenta sobreviveram.Após isso eles atacaram uma montanha ao sul onde soldados chineses mal treinados defendiam um radar.Após captura-lo colocaram uma bandeira americana na montanha enquanto alguns soldados que resistiam defendiam a posição deles.Fora tirada uma foto desse momento qual se tornou inspiração para estatua do monumento a Iwo Jima.Após isso foram mandado para Europa lutar pela conquista do Stalingrado.Enquanto isso no Pacifico os helicópteros apaches comemoravam suas constantes vitórias sobre os helicópteros chineses e outros tanques.Os migs eram menos numerosos já que Eua estava numa incrível um campanha de bombardeios contra fabricas de guerras chinesas utilizando até bombas isso a China viu obrigada a recuar suas tropas para poder defender sua própria terra.

Base subterrânea de comando.

-Bem meus camaradas.Esta na hora de aceitar o fim.Disse um coronel qual estava com varias lagrimas nos olhos.

-Tivemos que cortar todo apoio nossos satélites.Isso fará que varias bases nossas caiam.Disse um general vendo que eua preparava uma grande ofensiva contra Tawian.

-Temos pedir rendição imediatamente Marechal.Disse um Almirante sabendo da condição da marinha era péssima.

-Calma.Tawian terá ser sacrificada.Os americanos querem sangue e os civis nas bases militares e colocaremos militares em abrigos.Vai ser um massacre.E para não sujar sua imagem a marinha vai abrir negociação pra rendinção nossa.Nessa hora daremos um golpe incrível sem precisar mover um exercito se quer.Disse marechal

Com libertação de Iwo Jima a marinha americana prepara um assalto Tawian para prepara ter uma base pra invasão da china.Rapidamente uma chuva de bomba aconteceu sobre bases chinesas qual não podiam mais fazer nada já que tinha civis em vezes de militares.Os civis procuravam abrigos porem logo morreriam bombardeio isso quandas forças avançaram em direção bases destruídos descobriram isso foram um erro já que maioria eram civis.Isso faria que fuzileiros fosse culpado por crimes humanos.Ou não.Isso causou deixou o alto comando receoso.Tentou esconder o ato porem graça envio de fotos para jornais americanos a matéria chocante apareceu.Rapidamente negociação começou.Na reunião os seguintes parâmetros.

1°A rendição chinesa e após a guerra união com os aliados.

2°A soberania da china continuaria mantendo o exercito ,marinha e aeronáutica.Porem para defesa própria.

3°O território chinês seria mantido igual antes da guerra inclusiva Tawian sobre domínio dele.

4°Toda tecnologia dos migs seria passada para os americanos.

5°Os sistemas de mísseis anti-aereos serma passados para eles também.

Notas do Autor.

Bem esse meu terceiro fanfic e segundo de red alert.Está bem amador porem eu pessoalmente vi alguns pontos de evolução ao primeiro.Não muitos porem eles vão ser útil para futuro.Quantas inferioridades chinesas.Lembro que Após revolução comunista os soviéticos penaram pela falta de comandantes brilhantes sem que vantagem numérica estivesse lá.Claro que durante o fic mudei algumas coisas que não estava no jogo.Bem digo que tentei incrementar algumas coisas porem acho que ainda tenho melhorar.

Bem o poder incrível dos migs no final não foi a novas armas ou alguns pilotos veteranos e sim que quase todo peso extra do avião feito de combustível os migs carregavam pouca armas fazendo assim menos perigosos.

Nomes de armas.

Migs:Caça da antiga união soviética.No jogo ele usado para bombardeios a bases, tanques e aliados não tinha força aérea para competir com soviéticos não havia combates aéreos.

GPS:Uma espécie de satélite que mostra sua posição.No jogo revelava toda uma aérea.

Chonoshepe:Uma base que serve para mover objetos através do tempo espaço.Uma espécie de teletransporte.

YAK:Um caça do jogo onde tem duas metralhadoras contra ataque em terra.

P-51:Caça americano verdadeiro da seugnda guerra.

lançadores de mísseis terra-ar:Baterias anti aéreas de mísseis.Diferente das baterias antiaérea dos aliados que usava quatro canhões os soviéticos optam por mísseis.

Ak-47:Fuzil padrão das forças comunista e não comunista no globo.

APC:Tanque feito para transporte de tropas.

Hinds:No jogo uma versão do apache para metralhadoras no local de mísseis.


End file.
